A Musician's Romance
by DreamerxReality
Summary: I was a deaf girl with a rough past. He had lead a perfect life. I was a new student. He was here for so long. We were friends. Until I fell in love with him. "Sasuke?" I asked in sign language. He looked at me. "I'm in love with you." Silence
1. Chapter 1

**Yo peoples! This is another story of mine. I honestly think it sucks, but you tell me. I don't own Naruto; which is really sad. But I do own the songs used in this story; so don't try to look for them in Youtube. I made the songs although none of them have melodies. If you're a musician, then you can make a melody. Send me the chords or something, 'kay? And remember to review and comment please!**

* * *

I woke up through the crisp air of autumn. I sighed got up and took a shower. I always hated mornings. I was never a morning person.

I got out of the shower and checked my closet. Everything inside was dark. My clothes were either black, dark blue, or violet.

It was the first day of school and I wanted to not have fan girls this year.

That wish is pretty possible since I already have a girlfriend.

I chose black jeans, a dark blue shirt that has the Uchiha crest on it, and black and blue DCs.

I ran downstairs to eat breakfast and found my brother frying bacon. "I see you're awake little brother." Itachi said as I made my way into the kitchen.

I pulled out orange juice from the fridge and ate my toast. When finished with breakfast, I headed to the door and was about to leave when Itachi stopped me.

"Little bro, you forgot your lunch." he said. I went back and was about to grab it when I asked a question.

"What is it? And where's mom?" I asked. Usually, mom would make breakfast.

"She and dad did something last night. And it's a BLT sandwich." he said. I cringed at his first answer.

How he knew that, I will never know. And I don't want to know.

I took my lunch and headed to school.

* * *

I met up with the gang. "Yo teme, where've you been?" Naruto asked. "Well baka, I was at home eating breakfast." I answered. All the guys snickered. I saw the guys' girlfriends wondering how they could even stand each other.

Naruto, a loud-mouth idiot, was with Hinata, a shy and quiet girl. How can she stand all of his whining and shouting?

Shikamaru, a lazy genius, was with Temari, a person who hates any kind of mind games. How can she not hate him when he always plays mind games on her?

Then there was Kiba and Ino. Kiba loves dogs and Ino's afraid of them. How can she even stand all of his dogs at home and in school?

Neji and Tenten are the same. She loves the outdoors, while he loves the inside. How can she be in the same place as he is?

I asked them all this and their answers surprised me; which is really hard to do.

"Even though Naruto is loud, he still is one of the only people who makes me laugh. I like the quiet, but having Naruto keeps me in balance and I keep him in check. And of course the last reason is beacause I love him." Hinata said while blushing.

"Shikamaru teaches me important lessons. The most important lesson he taught me was how to love him unconditionally." Temari answered.

"He helps me face my fears and he is always with me when I really need him. I love so much that I'll even go near dogs just to be with him." Ino told me solemnly.

"He sacrifices a lot for me and I want to do the same." was what Tenten said.

I even asked my own girlfriend, Sakura Haruno, why she could even stand me. She giggled and smiled the beautiful smile I always loved.

"Sasuke," she said.

"I unconditionally and uncontrollably love you. I don't need to have a reason to love you. I just do._ You_ always make me smile_. You_ are the one who protects me when I'm in danger. _You_ always give me your best smile when I'm around you. _You_ love me for the way I am and I love you for all that." she answered.

"But what if I didn't do all those? Would you still love me?" I asked.

"Yes, I would love you. Remember: UNCONDITIONALLY. Which means I will always love you." she said.

It was like that first day again.

The day I met her.

* * *

**End of chapter one. The next chapter will be a lot longer promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it so long to make this chapter. I gots a lot of homework. Anyway, I think you'll like this one.**

I walked through the halls as if nothing has happened. But I still can't get that feeling out whenever I think about this morning…

_**Flashback:**_

"_Class, we have a new student. I hope you all will be nice to her." said Kakashi-sensei being late once again._

_ "Sensei, why do we have to be nice to this person?" asked Karin._

_ "First of all, she is deaf. So I expect you all to be very sensitive to how she feels." he said. "Well, I don't see what the big deal is. So what if she's deaf?" Karin said. _

_"Let's see you to try and not talk or hear anything for a day." said Ino. _

_The others nodded in agreement. Karin finally shut up. Thankfully she didn't talk about it anymore. _

_"Please, meet our new student; Sakura Haruno." he said. _

_She went inside the room in silence. Everyone started to murmur. _

_The girl's hair was pink while her eyes were emerald green. She was about twelve inches shorter than me. _

_I was quite surprised. What was a deaf girl doing in our school? _

_The bell rang and first period was over._

Why is she here? This school is P.A.A.K (The Performing Arts Academy of Konoha). If she is really deaf, why is she here? Why is she in a place that will make her feel so out of place? Whatever the reason was, it had to be a good one. Otherwise, she wouldn't be here in the first place.

Reality dawned on me when I heard screaming coming from behind me. "SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _Fan girls _Ugh. I hate them. I started to run as fast as I can.

Once out of their sight, I noticed a person with pink hair sitting under the cherry blossom tree. I walked closer and recognized the person. It was that girl from this morning.

What was her name again? Sakumo Hirano? Sikura Hanuro? I looked at the tree again and remembered almost immediately.

Her name was Sakura Haruno. This time, I hesitated going any nearer thinking she might become a fan girl. She turned around feeling a pair of eyes watching her. She just smiled and went back to what she was doing earlier. Her actions surprised me. She didn't act as if she was interested in me; not that I'm complaining.

This time with no hesitation, I walked closer and sat down next to her.

She turned to me and waved. "Hn, hi." I said. She just stared at me. And then it clicked. _Right she's deaf_ I thought.

I turned away and just stared at the other trees. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I looked at the girl.

She was holding up a board that said: _**I can read your lips. **_I was surprised by the words, but regained my composure. She could read what I say?

"Really?" I asked. She nodded. I got up; she looked startled. **_Where are we going? _**she wrote. "Hn... I'm going to introduce you to my friends." I said. She got up as well and we walked to the cafeteria.

* * *

**Yep it's finish!!! I'm going to take awhile making the next chapter as well. I have so many projects to do. Evil teachers. Just Kidding!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi peoples!!!!! I'm so sorry that I took soooooooo long to make this chapter. I keep on getting a LOT of homework. I had to answer 15 QUESTIONS OF MATH; no wait scratch that, ALGEBRA!!!!! It was hard as anything. Anyway, here's the new chapter! (I made it longer so no complaining; NO OFFENSE!)**

Chapter Three: New Encounters

**Sakura's POV:**

Where is this guy taking me again?

We passed through the zigzag hallways and into the cafeteria.

When inside, he was staring at a group of people; I looked over to where he was.

A small group of people, who were the noisiest bunch in the cafeteria, were waving over to… what's his name again? Saluge Ubida?

"SASUKE!!!!" I read the lips of a blond boy with blue eyes.

I looked over to Sasuke; and then it clicked.

Sasuke Uchiha, the son of Fugaku Uchiha; a famous producer.

_Oh frick _I thought

I just got myself involved with one of the richest people in the world.

He took my hand, snapping me out of my reverei, and pulled me over to the table with the blond boy. Everyone in it seemed surprised; I suddenly felt self-concious. Especially since there was this red-head girl who kept glaring at me from across the room.

_'Uhm... Hi!' _I wrote. "Hn. Guys this is Sakura Haruno. I met her this morning and I thought she might need a few friends." he said. They all still looked surprised but then snapped out of it almost immediately.

"Uhh... Can she understand us?" asked a blond girl who had powder-blue eyes.

_'I can read your lips' _I wrote. They all started to talk.

"Hi! I'm Ino Yamanaka." said the blond girl. Now that I look at her, she's actually very pretty.

"Hello! I'm Temari No Subaku." said another. This time her hair was a dark blond color and her eyes were a deep blue; her hair was in four huge ponytails.

"Hey! Name's Tenten Shiroki." said one other girl. She had brown hair tied up in two buns. Her eyes were a rich chocolate brown.

"Hi! I'm Hinata Hyuuga." said the last. She had deep blue hair and her eyes were a pale white.

_'It's nice to meet all of you!' _I wrote. I looked over to the guys and smiled.

"Kiba Inuzuka at your service!" said one guy who had short and spicky hair. He had a dog on top of his head;he called it Akamaru.

"MY NAME'S NARUTO UZAMAKI!! BELIEVE IT!!!!" said the blond boy I saw earlier. I was very thankful that I couldn't hear him.

"Troublesome.... I'm Shikamaru Nara. *yawn*" said a guy with hair that looked like a pinapple on top of his head.

"Hn. Neji Hyuuga." said the last one. He had dark-chocolate brown hair; and his eyes were a clear lavander; they were like Hinata's.

"You already know who I am." said Sasuke. I stuck my tongue at him and started to talk (more like write) to the girls.

"So Sakura, are you and Sasuke dating?" asked Ino. I almost choked on my drink when I heard that.

_'Why the heck do you think that?' _I asked.

"Because it seems like you two are." said Temari with a devious grin.

_'No. I think he's annoying. I'm pretty sure he thinks that too about me.' _I wrote.

They dropped the subject after that.

**Two months later……**

After lunch, we all went to class.

"Alright everyone! Does anyone know what event we're having next week?" Iruka-sensei asked. I was confused since I didn't really know what it was next week.

"Next week is Valentines Day. And we'll be having a ball to celebrate. It's called _'The Rose Ball'_ and I want all of you to attend it." he said.

I felt like crying.

A ball? Seriously? I hate balls, I hate wearing dresses, I hate the fact that people are going to be judging your every move, and I hate dancing!

Why does this have to happen to me?

**Sasuke's POV:**

A ball?

_Shit!_

I hate balls **(No dirty thoughts please)** or any kind of party for that matter.

All of my fangirls keep asking me to those kinds of things! It sucks and I get really annoyed by it.

Why does this have to be now? And on Valentines Day too? You've got to be kidding?!

"Alright! Boys you are supposed to ask the girls and _not _vice-versa! That is a strict rule for this dance; the administration will know if a girl asked you out. Am I clear on that everyone?" Iruka-sensei said. Of course we answered and I breathed a sigh of relief.

_But who will I ask? _

I looked around the room and saw the guys asking someone to be their Valentine and date.

Naruto was asking a tomato-red Hinata.

Shikamaru quietly asked Temari who screamed.

Neji shyly asked Tenten. That surprised everyone.

Kiba gently talked to Ino then asked her.

All the girls said yes.

I looked around oncemore and smirked when I saw one person sitting by herself.

I walked over to her.

"You want to be my Valentine?" I asked.

**Yeah I'll end it there. Just to add some suspense. And this chapter is late. Really sorry about that! Please reveiw.**


	4. Chapter 4

**No more school!!!!! Anyways, to clear things up, Sakura has been in the school for two months now. **

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

Is she going to say no or yes? I thought.

Sakura was very quiet. Well no duh. She's deaf.

Her thoughtful look snapped me out of my reverie.

_"Yes" _she wrote.

I was speechless.

She always knew how to take my breath away.

But I was kind of expecting her to say yes.

"Hn. Okay; I'll pick you up at seven on Saturday." I said.

I noticed every girl was glaring at her. I turned to them and gave them the famous Uchiha Glare.

They started to back off and went back to their business.

The bell rang and we were dismissed.

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

I actually said yes to his offer.

I mean sure, I have had a crush on him for a month now, but I never thought he would ask me to a ball. The Valentines Ball too.

I'm sooooo happy!!!! I stayed back when the bell rang.

I went over to the piano and started playing a song.

**My Story**

_Ohhhh....._

_When I was young my daddy said that he'd play with me_  
_But then I found out that he was lost in the sea_  
_My mother and I cried like no tomorrow_  
_We cried because of our sorrow_

_But here I am_  
_Strong and in demand_  
_For a new start_  
_And a fixed heart_

_I want to feel relieved_  
_I want to believe_  
_That dreams and miracles are real_  
_That we all truly feel_  
_Is this my story?_  
_Or is this my need for reality?_

_I tried to move on but just couldn't_  
_I thought the seal to my heart would budge_  
_But wouldn't _  
_What's wrong with me?_  
_Why can't I move on and see?_  
_See the pain of those around_  
_And of those who don't make a sound_  
_Should I have the same fate as my father_  
_Cold and alone in the water_

_But here I am_  
_Strong and in demand_  
_For a new start_  
_And a fixed heart_

_I want to feel relieved_  
_I want to believe_  
_That dreams and miracles are real_  
_That we all truly feel_  
_Is this my story?_  
_Or is this my need for reality?_

_I should be the one to blame_  
_I should be the one to take the shame_  
_But everyone says otherwise_  
_That I shouldn't have to be despised_

_But here I am_  
_Strong and in demand_  
_For a new start_  
_And a fixed heart_

_I want to feel relieved _  
_I want to believe_  
_That dreams and miracles are real_  
_That we all truly feel_  
_Love, hope, and joy_  
_And know that our emotions are no toy_  
_I won't take my life for granted_  
_And to try and never let anything to anyone happen_

_This is my story_  
_And now_  
_I live in reality..._

The last note was played and I ran outside to eat lunch.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

I ran outside to eat lunch but noticed I left my notebook in the classroom.

I went back to get it.

But when I heard the sound of a piano, I stopped in my tracks.

Who's playing that song?

I took a peak inside and saw that Sakura was making that beautiful sound. I also noticed the fact that she was singing.

I listened even harder. I heard her voice and was shocked.

She was amazing! Who frickin cares if she's deaf? She's great.

I listened to the lyrics.

Is this really her life? Or is it just the song?

She finished playing and went outside to eat.

I went back inside, got my notebook, and started writing a song.

A song just for Sakura.

I might just sing it for her during the ball. Who knows...

* * *

**End of chapter 4!!!!! It's summer break people so I'll be updating faster!!!! Wohooo!!!! And this chapter was short but it had the first song. The next one might have too; but i'm not too sure. Anyway, R&R PLEASE!!!!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here's the 5th chapter. Since I took too long in the last one, I decided to kinda rush this one. So yeah and I hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

I looked over the finished song in my notebook. Satisfied, I kept it in the drawer of my room.

I went downstairs; not noticing the small smile I wore. Itachi looked at me for a moment.

"Well, well little brother; what's got you smiling?" he asked.

I shrugged. Hating to be ignored, Itachi pressed on.

"C'mon. There has to be something. Maybe a girl?" he said.

I turned away, due to the blush, and shrugged again. Unfortunately, my brother knew what my actions meant.

"Oh my goodness; my little brother has a girlfriend." he said.

"I do not!" I said.

"Who has a girlfriend?" mom said while walking out of the kitchen.

"Sasuke! He has a girlfriend." Itachi said.

My mom screamed. "My baby finally has a girlfriend!" she shouted.

"What is going on hear?" my father asked when he entered the room.

"Sasuke finally has a girlfriend, Fugaku!" my mom said.

My father stiffened and turned to me.

"Now that you have a girlfriend, you're going to have to be careful with her. And don't have sex with her unless you get married to her. If you also get married to her before you graduate college, I'm going to disown you." he said.

"Dad! Please don't give me 'The Talk'. Please not now!" I said while Itachi snickered.

"Alright everyone; enough arguing. Let's go eat dinner." my mom said.

We stopped arguing and went to the dining room to eat.**  


* * *

**

**Sakura's POV: **

When I got home, I turned on my computer and went online. I saw that Ino and the rest of the girls were online as well.

**Cherry Singer: **Hey Ino, Tenten, Hinata! :)

**TheBlondeMusical: **Hey Sakura! :p

**Sharp but Talented: **What's up? =]

**Stage Fright:** Hello Sakura. :")

**Cherry Singer:** I've got news! :D

**TheBlondeMusical:** What is it? :/

**Cherry Singer: **Sasuke asked me to the ball! :D

**Stage Fright:** Wow! That's great Sakura! =]

**Sharp but Talented:** No way! Congrats Sakura!!! :D

**TheBlondeMusical: **Really?! TELL ME EVERYTHING!!!!!

**Cherry Singer:** Before I talk, you're going to have to tell me how Kiba asked you. :p

**Sharp but Talented:** Haha!!! Yeah Ino; Spill!!! :))

**TheBlondeMusical:** Don't think I forgot to ask how Neji asked you, Tenten!!! :p

**Stage Fright:** Yeah! I want to know Tenten! :D

**Cherry Singer: **As if you can't get away, Hinata. I saw Naruto asking you out! And you were so red!!! :))

**Stage Fright: **:")

**TheBlondeMusical: **What are we gonna wear?

**Cherry Singer: **Not so sure Ino...

**TheBlondeMusical: **This calls for a shopping trip this weekend!!!!!!!!!!!

**Sharp but Talented: **Let's talk about this tomorrow Ino. I have to go. Dinner ;(

**Cherry Singer:** Yeah me too. See ya!

**TheBlondeMusical:** Ok! See you tomorrow!

**Stage Fright: **Bye guys!

**Cherry Singer is offline.**

**Sharp but Talented is offline.**

**TheBlondeMusical is offline.**

**Stage Fright is offline.**

I turned off my computer and ran downstairs to eat dinner.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

I walked into my classroom and instantly found my friends.

"Alright forehead; spill!" said Ino as I walked towards my friends.

_'He just walked up to me and asked if I wanted to be his Valentine. So I said yes.'_ I wrote._ 'What about you Ino?'_

"Kiba went to me and we were just talking. After a while, he asked me." she said with a faint blush on her cheeks. She looked over to Hinata and her timid face curled up to a devious smile.

"Hey Hinata, how did Naruto ask you?" she asked.

"H-he just a-a-asked m-me. O-or more of, h-he b-b-begged me t-to go w-w-with him." Hinata said while blushing more than a red tomato.

"Where's Temari?" Tenten suddenly asked. Oh, yeah! Where _is _Temari? As if on cue she walked inside and sat next to us.

"Hey Temari!" Ino said. "You weren't online yesterday."

"Yeah; I was helping my mom do the grocery shopping." she said.

"Oh well. Anyway, could you care to explain how Shikamaru asked you." Ino said.

Temari blushed hard and said: "He just asked me ok?"

"Yeah and you screamed in happiness" Tenten said. We all laughed.

"Well what about you Ten?" Temari asked. "Didn't Neji ask you?"

"No comment" she said.

"Oh come on Tennie! Please?" they said. _'Pretty please? With chocolate on top?'_ I wrote.

"Oh alright! He asked me and after I said yes, he..." she trailed off. We leaned towards her and urged her to go on.

"He.... he gave me a bouquet of flowers before I left ok?" she said. It took us a minute to process that.

We screamed (except for me of course!) and jumped.

_**"NO WAY!!!!!!!"**_ we screamed/wrote.

"Yes way." she said.

We were still jumping and screaming. The guys in our classroom were looking at us as if we were high.

For the rest of the day, we talked about the ball. In the end, we were all going on a shopping road-trip this weekend courtesy of Ino.  


* * *

**Yeah. So I know that I promised to have the ball in this one, but I need to put it to the 7th chapter. **

**Reasons are because the next chapter will be about their road-trip. And there's going to be a little surprise for you guys on the next chapter to make up for this one.**

** I'm sorry. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long. I was on vacation, and the place where I went to, didn't have good internet service. So yeah. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  


* * *

****Sakura's POV:**

It's Saturday and just as the girls and I planned, we are going on a shopping road-trip.  
Most of us were really excited; well save for Tenten and Temari. They really hate shopping, I don't know why though.

I woke up and took a bath right away.

I was already dressing up when my mom entered the room.

"Your friends are here." she said. I nodded in response as she was leaving.

I quickly changed, not wanting my friends to wait for me. I changed into a white kamisole, an olive-green sleeveless jacket, black-wash jeans, and my converse; which have green laces.

I ran downstairs and saw my friends talking with my parents. "Ready to go?" asked Ino. I nodded. I waved to my parents and left with my friends, making sure I brought my erase-board with me.

'Where are we going to first?' I wrote. **(A/N: The mall names are made-up, ok?)**

"We're going to Leaf Central first. Then after we have lunch there, we're going to The Street Bazaar; I heard they're having a sale on dresses so we decided to check it out." Ino explained. "Then we're going to Fire Site, New Found Land, Shinobi, Legend 13, Kunoichi, and finally The KUBE."

I was in shock. 'The KUBE? Are you serious?!' I wrote.

Ino nodded and I felt like fainting. The KUBE is the best place to hang out and find awesome dresses.

'How come we aren't going there first?' I asked.

"Well, we decided to save the best for last." said Tenten.

* * *

We reached the mall after a few minutes. When we went inside, it was crazy.

All the shops had hearts and flowers, while the staff was either wearing pink or red. I kinda felt like I'd get lost easily.

I looked at the girls; only now did I notice their outfits.

Ino was wearing a lavender tank-top, a white sleevless jacket, with dark jeans, and purple converse.

Hinata was wearing a white blouse with shorts to match, while a light blue belt was around her waist, and aqua converse.

Temari was wearing a black V-neck, with blue jeans, and black converse.

Tenten was wearing a white shirt that said: 'Music is my LIFE' in black and red lettering, black jeans, and red converse.

We then entered a store that was selling gowns for teens.

The girls and I looked around the store and found nothing. The other shops were like that too. We decided to rest and have lunch in an Italian restaurant.

But when we finished ordering our food, we saw the next people who entered the restaurant and they sat right across our table.

_Are you frikin serious?! _We all thought.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

I parked my car in front of Naruto's house and entered, knowing full well that he'd still be asleep.

"Good morning Sasuke!" says his mother, Aunt Kushina. I waved in response.

"He's upstairs." says Uncle Yamato. I nodded and ran upstairs.

Yeah, I know. I'm not my usual self around them, but they're like family and I always open up to my family.

I knocked on Naruto's door. No answer. I knocked again. Growing impatient, I just barged in.

As expected, he was on the floor snoring and drooling. I kicked him and nothing happened.

So I did the only thing I could do to wake him up.

"Dobe, Hinata's here and she's wearing something sexy." I said.

He woke up almost instantly. "Come here Hinata." he said. I can't believe this guy.

"Baka. She isn't here." I said.

"Your so mean, teme. Why did you wake me up?" he said.

"Idiot, you forgot didn't you?" I asked.

"Forgot what?" he said.

"The trip stupid!" I said.

"Oh yeah! Shoot! Teme, why didn't you wake me up?" he said as he jumped up and ran around his room picking what to wear. The idiot.

* * *

I honked the horn again. "Naruto, are you done yet." I shouted. He came running out of the house within seconds. He got in the car and we drove to the mall. I know what you're thinking, what the heck are we gonna do at the mall. Well, we have to go find new suits for the ball.

I parked in the basement of Leaf Central. The dobe and I got out of the car and went inside to meet up with the other guys.

When we got in, women started to stare at me. _'Not again' _I thought.

We saw the guys and they looked pissed.

"Where were you guys?" said Neji.

"Hn. The dobe here, decided to not wake up today." I said.

"I'm the lazy one and even I wake up." said Shikamaru.

"Yeah, Naruto. At least we can wake him up." said Kiba.

"It wasn't my fault. I was having a good dream." Naruto said.

"Yeah. A dream about Hinata." Kiba said. We snickered at the reality of that statement.

"You what?" Neji asked.

"Hn. Calm down Hyuuga. Let's go find suits already." I said.

They all agreed and we walked off to the first shop.

We couldn't find anything and after awhile we got hungry. Well, Naruto did. He wanted to eat in a Ramen shop, but we all decided against it. Instead we chose an Italian restaurant; we convinced Naruto with the pizza.

We settled down on a table.

"Hey guys, are those....?" Kiba suddenly asked.

I looked over to where he was pointing and was shocked. _What are **they **doing here?! _I thought.

* * *

**Yep. So that's the 6th chapter. The ball is finally next. Bet you guys are excited, huh? Please review!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the little AN there. I don't what came over me. I love writing and I shouldn't stop! Thank you so much for the support you all gave me!

* * *

**

**Sasuke's POV:**

Sakura? What the heck is she doing here?

"Dudes," Kiba said. "it's the girls."

They looked over to us and their facial expressions changed almost immediately. From chatting happily, to scared and pale. Uhm, did we do something wrong?

"Hey, what's up with them?" Neji asked. Kiba was just kinda shocked, Shikamaru was asleep, Naruto was waving at them, and I- Whoa wait. What? Why the frickin hell is Naruto waving at them?

"Naruto! Would you quit that?" Kiba said. He just looked at him curiously. "Stop waving at them!" Neji said clearly getting annoyed. "Why?" he asked. "It's because you're causing a seen, dobe." I said. "Ohhhhh." he said. He stopped waving. We were still looking at the girls, this time Shikamaru was awake.

They asked for their check and left the restaurant. What was up with them? We just shrugged it off and went back to eating. Though, while I was eating, I was texting Sakura.

**From: Sasuke**  
**To: Sakura**

**What was that about?**

**From: Sakura  
To: Sasuke**

**What are you talking about?**

**From: Sasuke  
To: Sakura**

**At the restaurant. Why did you guys ignore us?**

**From: Sakura  
To: Sasuke**

**I don't really know with Ino-pig. She just left.**

**From: Sasuke  
To: Sakura**

**Oh...Ok. See ya :)**

**From: Sakura  
To: Sasuke**

**Did you just smile?**

**From: Sasuke  
To: Sakura**

**Yeah. Why?**

**From: Sakura  
To: Sasuke**

**...OMG! THE WORLD'S GONNA END! YOU JUST SMILED!  
Jokes :P**

**From: Sasuke  
To: Sakura**

**Whatever...Wanna go out with me?**

**From: Sakura  
To: Sasuke**

**Uhhhhhhhhhhhh YES!  
I mean... Sure**

**From: Sasuke  
To: Sakura**

**Great. Pick you up Friday at 7?**

**From: Sakura  
To:Sasuke**

**Yep! See ya :)**

**From: Sasuke  
To: Sakura**

**Yeah. See ya.**

"Hey teme, what are you doing?" asked Naruto, snapping me out of my texts.

"Nothing dobe" I said.

"Well, it looks like lover-boy here was texting Sakura." said Kiba from behind my back.

Everyone's jaw fell wide even Neji's.

"WHAT? YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH SAKURA?"

"Troublesome. I knew it. You like Sakura."

"Hn. I bet she doesn't even like you."

"Wait! Does she even like you back, lover-boy?"

While they were shouting, we were attracting a lot of attention. I sweat-dropped and told them to SHUT THE HELL UP! Seriously, why do I even hang out with these idiots?

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! My crush just asked me out! I want to scream, but I can't. Instead I was just smiling and jumping up and down. Idiotic I know.

"Sakura, what the hell are you doing?" Ino asked. I showed her the text.

"OH MY GOD! FRICKIN SHIT!" she screamed.

"Dude, what's happening?" asked Tenten. Hinata and Temari looked over as well.

"Ok. I'll tell you this quietly and calmly." Ino took a breathe. "SASUKE JUST ASKED OUT SAKURA!" she shouted. So much for quietly and calmly.

All their jaws dropped to the floor. 3...2...1

"WHAT?" they all screamed. I looked around and we were getting noticed so I decided to intervene.

'Uhhh. Guys' I wrote. 'Don't you wanna know what I said?'

They all stopped and looked at me for a second.

"Tell me!" they all said; well, except Hinata.

"Uhm guys," she said. "I think we should talk about it later when we're not in public." said Hinata. God bless her thoughtful heart!

They all calmed down and we headed for the next stop... The Street Bazaar.

* * *

"So Sakura," said Temari. I tilted my head indicating that I was listening.

"Were the one playing the piano and singing the other day?"

'You heard that?' I wrote.

"Yeah. Everyone heard it. The walls aren't exactly sound-proof you know." Tenten said.

I blushed like Hinata. They all laughed.

"It's alright Sakura! You didn't sound bad." said Hinata.

"Yeah, in fact, you sounded amazing!" said Temari.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" Ino asked.

'Well, I wasn't born deaf. I could hear perfectly fine during my childhood.' I wrote. 'I loved playing music back then too. I played the piano, guitar, and sang.'

"So, what happened?" asked Ino with concern.

'One day, I was brought to the hospital...'

_Flashback: Author's POV  
_

_A woman dressed in all black was crying. She was shaking her daughter making sure she'd stay awake. "Sakura please! Listen to my voice!" she said. The ten-year-old little girl in her arms stirred and opened her eyes._

_"Hurry up! While she's still awake!" cried the woman frantically screaming to the driver where the hospital was._

_"M-mom," the little girl said shakily. _

_"Shh. It's alright sweetheart. We're almost at the hospital." cooed the woman. This woman had dark pink hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her name is Akemi Haruno*.  
_

_"M-mom, I c-c-can't h-hear you." the little girl said._

_The woman cried even more. "Sakura don't go to sleep! Just wait a bit more! Please Sakura, please!" _

_They got to the hospital. The woman ran out of the car and into the building. "Somebody help! Please! My daughter is dying!" she cried._

_Doctors and nurses came up to her and took her little Sakura to a stretcher. Once they put her down, they ran as fast as they could to the Emergency Room. They told the woman to stay outside due to the circumstances._

_Hours and hours passed by until one of the doctors came out. On her coat it said: Head Director. She was a blonde woman with hazel eyes and a busty figure._

_"Lady Tsunade, how is she?" asked a man. He had dark brown hair and green eyes. His name is Katashi Haruno*._

_"She's asleep. Come to my office first before you go and see her." said Tsunade. They followed her to her office and sat down. The couple was worried for Tsunade had a grave face on._

_"I have some...news about your daughter." she started. _

_"Will she be alright?" asked Akemi._

_"Yes, she'll be fine." answered Tsunade. "However, the fire had gotten to some parts of her body. Almost none have permanent damage."_

_"Almost?" said Katashi._

_"The only place where it has permanent damage are in her ears." said Tsunade._

_"So, what will happen to my baby?" asked Akemi._

_"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but, your daughter will be deaf for the rest of her life."_

_"Isn't there any cure at all?" asked Katashi._

_"I'm sorry, but no. There is no cure." said Tsunade._

_End of Flashback_

"Oh my gosh Sakura, I'm so sorry!" said Ino. She was crying and I didn't know why.

'Why?' I asked. 'Don't cry, Ino.'

"Why? You lost your hearing through a fire and you're asking us why we're saying sorry and crying?" shouted Temari.

'Well, true I did lose my hearing.' I said. 'But at least I didn't die during the fire. I was lucky. The firemen got to me before the fire could do anymore damage.' I wrote.

They all eventually calmed down and we headed to The Street Bazaar.

* * *

**Monday  
Day of the ball  
Sakura's POV:**

The girls and I were getting ready at my house.

'I can't believe you got me this dress, Ino.' I wrote holding up the dress.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" she asked.

The dress was red and white. It was strapless with the top being red and a floral design flowing down to the white skirt. The skirt was a lace over solid fabric and had a few gems on it making it sparkle. My hair was curled and was made to a half bun on my head. My shoes were strappy high heels.

It was long and beautiful but that's not the reason why I'm complaining. It was too expensive for me, so Ino got half of my money and a lot of her own and paid for my dress.

'The fact that it was very expensive. That's the problem.' I wrote.

"Oh, just stop. Seriously I said it was fine now, go and get changed." she said.

'Alright. Fine.' I wrote. I went to the bathroom and changed to the gorgeous dress.

When I got out, I couldn't help but smile at all my friends. They were helping each other get ready. And each of them had beautiful dresses and great hair-do's.

Ino's dress was all purple and it was strapless. It had a gem design in the chest and in the skirt was layered. The skirt was being held by a gem broach. Her hair was not in its usual ponytail. It was a half-ponytail and she let some of her hair fall on her face. Her shoes were purple wedges.

Hinata's was blue with gems on the top. The top was a halter and in the middle of the straps was a diamond. The skirt was three layers of silk; the bottom layer had a swirl design with a few gemstones. Her hair was in a french bun and, like Ino, she let some of her hair fall. She also had a shawl around her arms. Her shoes were dark blue peep-toe heels.

Temari had a strapless black and white dress. The top was white with two black fans on one corner. The skirt was a simple black silk. Her shoes were black and white zipper-strapped heels. Her hair was straitened and looked like it was folded into it's half-ponytail.

Tenten had a strapless olive-green dress. The top was fitted around her torso and in the middle was a gem design. The skirt was ruffled and layered. Her hair was braided and was tied into a half-ponytail. Her shoes were dark green wedges with a criss-cross design on them.

Once we were done getting ready, we saw five cars that pulled over to the driveway. Closing the curtain we waited anxiously for my cousin to call us. (My mom and dad are on a vacation)

"Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod!" we all said/wrote.

We were all super excited. I wanted to scream. We heard a knock on the door.

"Girls, c'mon down!" my cousin said.

"YES!" they said. We went out to the hallway and one-by-one we headed downstairs.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

We heard Sakura's cousin calling them. Outside, I looked calm and bored. But inside, I wanted to see what she looked like.

They came down and I knew that my expression changed. I was in awe with what I saw.

I knew that in that moment, me and the guys were thinking the same thing:

_'Oh. My. God'  


* * *

_**Sakura's POV:**

We were walking down the stairs. We saw their expressions and nearly laughed. They looked bored but when they saw us, they suddenly didn't know what to say.

**_'Not to mention the fact that they look so hot!' _**said my inner. I told it to shut up and focused on the scene before me.

My inner was right though. They all looked good. Even if they were all wearing black suits, they all had something different.

Kiba was wearing a dark blue polo underneath his suit. He was also wearing a plain black tie. His hair was gelled so that it would be spiky on top. His shoes were black leather shoes.

Naruto was the most informal out of all. He was wearing a white polo and an orange tie. He was holding his blazer showing that he had folded his sleeves. His shoes were black converse shoes. And his hair was also gelled; but instead of Kiba's style, it was gelled back to show his face.

Shikamaru was wearing a white polo and a green tie. His hair was in it's usual ponytail. His shoes were black leather shoes.

Neji was wearing a white polo underneath and a black bow-tie. His hair wasn't in a low ponytail; it was in a regular one and his birthmark was showing on his forehead. He was wearing black leather shoes.

Sasuke was wearing a black polo underneath his suit. His tie was plain blue and his shoes were black leather shoes. His was in it's usual style.

'Hey!' I wrote once I got down.

"H-hey." he said. I was giggling on the inside.

"Oh, here. I got you something." he said. I looked at him curiously and watched as he took out an object.

When I looked closer, I found out that it was a hearing aid.

"Put in your ear and you'll be able to hear again." he said.

'How did you get something like this?' I wrote.

"Hn. I had a friend of mine design it for you. If you have this on, you'll be able to hear us again." he said. Our friends walked outside giving us some privacy.

'Oh, Sasuke...'

He took out the device and handed it to me. I took it and put it in my ear. I turned it on.

"Can you hear me?" he asked. I heard him! For the first time in my life, I heard him!

"Yes." I said unsure. "Yeah. I can hear you!" I started to cry. I tackled him into a hug, luckily we didn't fall. He slowly hugged me back.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

I heard her voice for the first time, and she sounded like an angel. She hugged me and vice-versa. Yes, honestly, I'm falling for Sakura Haruno.

We headed outside, went in my black Lamborghini Gallardo and drove off to the dance.

* * *

**At the dance: Author's POV**

The gang went inside the gym and was amazed. Red cloth drapped the ceiling and roses decorated every wall. Christmas lights were lined up against the cloth. There were tables on the side and in each table there was a rose.

"Let's sit down." said Sasuke.

They went over to a table filled with different colored roses. The boys took one each and gave it to their dates. Slowly each of them started to get up and dance.

"Alright people, we have someone tonight who's going to sing us a song. This person wrote it, and they hope that their date likes it. Please welcome: Sasuke Uchiha!" cried the DJ after the song.

"SASUKE!" cried his fangirls. The whole place sweat-dropped.

"Okay, listen. I'm singing this for my _girlfriend, _Sakura Haruno." he said slowly. His fangirls were starting to cry and glare daggers at the blushing Sakura.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

_'Here goes something' _I thought. I got the guitar and started playing.

**Hope You Know Me**

**_I always wear a mask_**  
**_So getting to my heart is quite a task_**  
**_Not many see the real me _**  
**_Most of the time, it's the outside that they see_**  
**_But you're different_**  
**_You don't go along the current_**

**_So now_**

Violins started playing and I looked at her. I smirked. She was blushing like crazy. **_  
_**

**_(Chorus) _**

**_I hope you know me_**  
**_I hope that you truly see_**  
**_The man that I am_**  
**_I hope you know me_**  
**_I hope you love me for me_**

**_You can see through the facade  
You can see my true state  
You know me well enough  
To see that you're the one I love  
_**

**_So now_**

**_I hope you know me  
I hope that you truly see  
The man that I am  
I hope you know me  
I hope you love me for me_**

The rest of the band made their appearance known. Slowly, the music started to fade and the guitar was the only one left.

_**I hope you know me  
I hope you love me for me**_

I played the last note on the guitar. I heard everyone cheer and clap. I walked down the stage and went to Sakura. She was smiling.

"Let's walk outside." I said she nodded.

* * *

**That's the end of that chapter! Sorry it took awhile :) What will happen on their walk? Find out next chapter! :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**What's up? Sorry that I haven't been updating faster! I know it took me months, but I've got school now and I'm not allowed to use the computer during weekdays! Anyway here's the next chapter of 'A Musician's Romance' hope you like it! :)

* * *

**

**Sakura's POV:**

We went outside and felt the wind on our faces.

"I liked your song." I said after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Hn. Thanks." he said while blushing. I giggled.

"It was so sweet of you." I said. I stood on my toes and gave him a peck on the cheek.

He looked at me in shock while I kept my head bent.

We walked around in silence; a comfortable silence. It was so quiet; yet, why was my heart beating so fast? Did I really fall for him this hard?

_Then I started to remember a man's face. He was laughing in a way that made your bones shiver. I started to breathe heavily; as if all the oxygen in my lungs had suddenly been taken away. I saw blood; lots of blood._

I knew Sasuke was looking at me worridely, but I couldn't respond.

_The man started to walk towards me but stopped short, stopping in front of two people at the floor. He looked at them and laughed; he started to kick them. He brought a gun out and shot them. _

The vision stopped; but everything went black.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

After Sakura's little stunt, we started to walk in a comfortable silence.

But then Sakura started breathing heavily. I looked towards her worridely. _What's going on? _I thought.

She fell and started to scream; by then we stopped walking. I went to her and shook her.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" I shouted to her.

"No! Please! Don't let me go to him!" she said. She started to kick at me.

Everyone in the ball heard us and went outside to see what was happening.

"Somebody call 911!" I screamed. My friends went around me.**  
**

"What happened?" asked Neji.

"I don't know." I said.

"We do."

Before I could turn to who said that, Sakura passed out. The ambulance finally came and took Sakura and the rest of us away.

* * *

**At the hospital...**

"Could you please explain that again?" asked Naruto. The girls sighed.

"Ok, we'll explain it one last time." said Ino.

"When Sakura and I were kids, she was bullied a lot because of her 'big' forehead." she started. "But then there was this time when she fought back. Ami, the girl who always teased her, was pulling her hair at the time."

"Yeah, then we," said Tenten pointing to her and the other girls. "came along and saved Sakura. We talked and fought back at Ami."

"But she said that we were going to regret what we've done." said Hinata.

"Then the next day, there was this man named Kabuto, he killed Sakura's parents." continued Temari. "He went inside their apartment, and killed her parents brutally."

"He was about to kill Sakura, but the police made it before he could." finished Ino.

"What about her parents now?" asked Neji.

"I'm guessing that her parents now, adopted her." said Shikamaru. "Right?" he asked the girls. They all nodded.

"Does she know anything about this?" I asked. I didn't think she had such a past; when I find that slut Ami, I'm going to make sure her life is a living hell before I kill her.

"Yeah she does. So none of you have to hide it from her that you know. Just don't remind her of it." said Hinata.

We all nodded. Sakura started to stir, I walked over her bed and held her hand. The others knew that we needed a moment, so they walked outside.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Sasuke?" she said.

"Yeah? I'm here." I answered.

"What happened?"

"You passed out." I explained everything that happened, even what the girls told me a minute ago.

"So now you know." she said.

"Were you even going to tell me?" I asked annoyed and frustrated.

"Yes, I was. But I didn't know how to say it..." she trailed off while lowering her head and I suddenly felt guilty snapping at her.

I lifted up her chin "Don't think I'm mad ok? I'm just really worried." I said.

"I know you are." she said. I couldn't help but stare at her lips.

Our lips came closer and closer; barely an inch was left. "Hey teme!" we pulled apart almost immediately. I glared at Naruto for interupting us.

"Naruto! What the hell!" Sakura shouted.

"Oh, hey Sakura." he said while grinning sheepishly. "Did I interrupt something?"

"You think, dobe?" I said, annoyance was loud and clear in my voice.

"Uhhhh sorry!" he said and ran off.

The two of us sighed and decided to get some dinner. We called the nurses and they brought us some food; not the hospital one but the one from the cafeteria.

By the end of dinner, Naruto called my phone; saying he had a car for me with extra clothes for both me and Sakura, my guitar, and that the keys were with a nurse friend of his.

I went down and got everything in the car.

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

Well, that was scary. I can't believe I remembered _him_. Why did I have to? Why? Why me?

"Saks?" said a very familiar voice from the door.

"Yeah Sasuke? I'm here." I said.

"Ok, I'm going in." he said.

"Alright."

He went inside with a guitar and a bag at hand.

"Clothes." he said while putting the bag up. Oh ok.

He gave me my clothes first, got his and went in the bathroom.

"I'll change here. Tell me when you're finished, ok?" he asked.

I giggled "Ok."

I got the clothes out and blushed. I grabbed my phone and started calling Ino.

_"Hello?" _said Ino.

"Ino! What's with these clothes?" I asked/shouted.

"Oh, you got them huh?" she said with a sly voice.

"Yeah I got them. But why?"

"Duh Saku! You're going to be with Sasuke! Why else would I put those clothes in there?" she said as if it was obvious. "Besides," she said. "those are the only clothed I'm going to send to you so please, be _responsible _with them." I could hear laughing on the other side.

"Ino-"

"Bye!" she put down the phone. Oh when I get home, I'm gonna kill her!

I sighed in defeat. These are the only clothed I have, and I don't want to go around in this gown.

I got up and put on the ripped-style shorts and black tanktop. Ino just gave me flip-flops so I took off my heels and put those on.

"Sakura? You finished?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah!" I said. I was just packing up. I heard the door open and I couldn't believe what I saw.

Sasuke was wearing something so simple yet, he made it look like a three-hundred dollar suit.

He was wearing a black polo, jeans, and black supras. His polo was a bit opened at the front and he had a white tie hanging loosely around his neck.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi." I said.

"Can I ask you something?" he said.

"Sure."

"Wanna jam?" he asked. Okay, I think I re-fainted. That was a total moment ruiner! I laughed and just shrugged; indicating that I was fine with it.

"But there's a catch," he said. "since I already sang during the ball," he went and got the guitar and held out to me. "It's your turn."

* * *

**Okay! That's Chapter 8 of 'A Musician's Romance'. What will happen next though? Find out! Oh and please: REVIEW! I'll update faster if you do!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this took long as well! I had exams, it was hell week. I can't believe I actually survived it :))**

**Sakura singing**

_Sasuke singing_

**_Sasuke and Sakura singing together_****_  
_**

**

* * *

**

**Sakura's POV:**

He held the guitar out to me. I took it with shaking hands.

"You sure?" I asked. He nodded, being totally serious about it.

I took a deep breath. And started to pluck the intro then started strumming.

**"Forbidden"**

**I can see it in your eyes  
You're telling me white lies  
And it's got me hypnotized  
But I'm starting to realize**

I looked at him and sang the chorus.

**That we can never be together  
Cuz' our love won't last forever  
It's a forbidden love  
And we know that that's tough**

I started plucking again the guitar; getting it ready for the next verse. I was about to sing, but then Sasuke went ahead and sang his own lyrics. Though, scarily, it went with the song.

_I can tell by the way  
The way you look at me  
It's kinda confusing  
But girl it's got me dreaming_

_**That we can never be together  
Cuz' our love won't last forever  
It's a forbidden love  
And we know that that's tough**_

_**Why should we be,  
Or should we be apart  
It's between our families  
So what are we fighting for?**_

_**But we can never be together  
Cuz' our love won't last forever  
It's a forbidden love  
And we know that that's tough**_

_**And we can never have each other  
Cuz' this war will last forever  
It's a forbidden love  
And we know that that's tough**_

**And it's a forbidden love  
And we know that that's tough (_ohhh)_**

We finished singing the song and just looked at each other.

Slowly, we were both leaning in. I could feel his breath on my lips.

The next second, I felt a light pressure on my mouth. Then suddenly, the kiss started to get rough. I circled my arms around his neck pulling him closer. He nibbled my bottom lip and I allowed him entrance. Our tongues were caught in a war, with him winning.

We pulled apart, out of breath and shock. He looked at me.

"I guess this officially makes you my girlfriend, right?" he said.

I giggled. "Of course."

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

Whoa. Now that was a kiss. After the kiss, Sakura packed her things and checked out of the hospital. With me holding her hand the whole time.

We went to Ino's house, where all our friends were at.

Though duriong the ride, Sakura was very tense and nervous. She was probably thinking how she was going to explain the situation to everyone; you know, the fact that we're officially together and all. She was even playing with her fingers, something Hinata always did.

I grabbed her hand with mine to calm her down.

"Chill Saks. Everyone'll understand." I said to her. I swear to god, I'll only ever show this side to her, _and to her only._

"I know. It's just that..." she trailed off.

"Just that what?"

"It's just that I don't know how to react." she said shyly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

"Meaning, that if they start to ask questions, I won't know how to answer." she said.

Then it hit me. She wasn't just nervous about telling everyone about us, she was also worried about how people will see her now. After the incident, everyone in school was scared to death about her. And when she gets back, they'll start to ask questions on what happened. 'They' being the other students.

"Not to mention Karin and her cronies." she said.

I tightened my grip on her hand, but not so much as to hurt her. "Forget about Karin, and her troll-freaks." I said, my anger starting to show. "I won't ever let them, or anyone for that matter, ever hurt you. And if they even try, I'm going to make sure their life is a living hell."

By that time, we were already parked at Ino's house.

She used her free hand to touch my face. "I know, Sasuke. But you won't be there all the time. They can keep you somewhere while I'm somewhere else and they could just..." she trailed off, tears forming in her eyes. I sighed, and took a very deep breath.

I crossed the small space between us and wrapped her in my arms.

"Enough." I said. "I don't want to fight, and I don't want you to cry."

I cradled her in my arms until she was sure she was okay.

"You sure?" I asked her.

She nodded and I reached for her hand.

We both got out of the car and went inside.

Ready to take on whatever our friends threw at us.

Or at least, hoped we could.

* * *

**Okay done! Good? Bad? Tell me and review! Wonder what their friends will ask.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is finally finished! I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE! I WAS REALLY BUSY! Forgive me?  
**

**Enjoy the chapter :)  


* * *

**

**Normal POV:**

As Sasuke and Sakura walked in the room, their friends started to take both away; though not in the way you'd expect.

Instead of Sakura going with the girls and Sasuke with the guys, the guys got Sakura, and the girls got Sasuke.

They brought both to seperate rooms. Even though the two were struggling.

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

Oh my gosh, my friends did _not _just do that.

I looked up and gulped. Staring down at me were four very strong and not-easy-to-beat-up guys.

I was currently sitting down in a chair in the guest room of Ino's house.

"What is this about?" I finally asked them.

"We're going to be asking you questions." said Shikamaru.

"Questions about...?" I asked.

"About Sasuke." said Kiba. Wait, they were going to ask me about Sasuke? The confusion in my face, I bet, was obvious because Shikamaru answered the unasked question.

"Yeah, we decided to ask you how you truly feel about Sasuke, without him watching of course." he explained.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because," said Neji. "all this time, Sasuke has never had an intrest in women, let alone being in a relationship with one. Then all of a sudden, you come along and he falls for you hard, and the whole time you just seem so stoic when it comes to talking about relationships and whatnot."

"Speak for yourself, Neji." I said. Naruto and Kiba started to laugh and Shikamaru even chuckled. Neji, on the other hand, just looked annoyed.

"Getting back to the point," he said with a voice that made them stop laughing instantly.

Naruto spoke up then, "We just wanted to make sure, Sakura, that you don't hurt him. You're his first, maybe even his one and only. We were just making sure."

"Oh, ok." I said. "Well, if you really want to know..." I trailed off then sighed.

"Just don't tell him yet ok?" I asked them. I wanted to be the one to tell him; I explained this to the guys and they nodded in understanding.

"Well, ever since I met him, I changed. Before, I used to relive those moments when my parents were killed, the fire that took away my hearing, being bullied by practically every girl in school, and everything bad that has never happened to me. I never even thought I could ever forget those memories." I took a breath and saw them listening intently.

"When I met him though, I just forgot everything. I only had one thought in my head and that thought kept screaming at me saying _'You love him!' _over and over again."

I felt tears coming to my eyes but willed myself to stop them from falling. I looked at them again.

"But don't worry guys," I said. "I think he's my one and only as well."

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

Ok, what the hell just happened? Was I just seriously brought to a room alone by girls?

"We have to talk." said Ino as we entered her room.

"What do you want?" I said; nearly growling.

"What do you feel towards Sakura?" said Temari. "And we want the truth." added Tenten. I stared at them, too shocked to say anything. They wanted to know how I felt towards Sakura?

"Hn. If I do tell you, do you promise not to tell her?" I asked. "I'll be the one to tell her when the time's right."

The girls nodded in understanding, urging me to go on. I breathed in and readied myself.

"I can't totally describe it," I said. "but it's just that, when I'm with her, it's like all I can see is her. All I can understand are the symbols she's showing me with her hands. She's sweet and sincere and honest; not to mention amazing at the one thing I love to do, music.

"She makes me realize that there's more to life than just me. Before I met her, you know what I was like; stupid, selfish, self-conceited, and so on." I stopped to take a breath then started again.

"Basically, she's the best thing that has ever happened to me. My happiness materialized and turned into her." I finished and looked at the girls.

The girls' faces were shocked; they didn't know what to say to this. It was Ino who recovered first and looked at me.

"Well girls, do we all agree?" she asked. They all nodded and said that I was just perfect for Sakura and led me out of the room. Though I didn't really show it, their words definately hit something in me. Was it relief that they thought this?

When we got out, Sakura was there with the guys.

"Sakura." I said. She looked up at me with curious eyes. "The hearing device you're wearing, it doesn't last too long so you have to charge it every night if you still want to hear us." I explained while giving her the charger.

She nodded, "Mhmm, alright."

"Oh and do you remember the text I sent you? About Friday?" **(See Chapter 7) **

She nodded again, "Yeah why?"

"It's still on, ok?"

She broke into a huge grin. "Ok." she said.

* * *

**Sorry it took this long! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

I was in full panic mode. I felt like crying. I had to find Sasuke now. Where is he?

I was running in hallways looking in every room to check if he was there. After a few other minutes of searching, and after some tears had spilled, I finally found him in a music room. I tackled him, and though he was shocked by my added weight, he still kept his balance.

He saw my tears and his eyes were quickly laced with concern. "Sakura, what's wrong?" I couldn't answer him; but as I hugged him tighter, he hugged me back. I let go of him slowly and dug deep into my poket and picked up the hearing-aid he gave me. I pointed at it and I pointed at my ears.

His gaze told me he figured it out already. "Did it stop working?" he asked. I nodded as more tears slid down my face. I rested my head against his chest, but I felt it vibrating. I looked up and was him laughing.

I gave him a confused and angry stare. Then I hit his chest in way of saying: _Why are you laughing you jerk?_

"Didn't you read the insrtuctions inside the box?" he asked after his laughing fit. I shook my head. He sighed amusedly and said, "The instructions said that you have to charge it every other day; the charger came inside the box."

As he said that, my cheeks reddened with embarrassment. He looked at me with an amused look and said, "Don't worry about it Sakura, everyone makes mistakes."

But even after my little scare moment, we still stayed in our embrace. But Sasuke looked over my shoulder and I saw his lips form a curse.

"Seems that we have to get outta here." he said. I looked behind us and realized that some students were already piling in. We broke apart in that instance and decided to go to our next class.

* * *

Friday came quicker than I thought, and by that time, my hearing-aid was fully charged. Apparently, if it beeped and the light on the side turned red, it meant that it was getting a low battery. If it was green and the beeping stopped, it meant that if was fully charged.

Though all the while this week, I kept asking Sasuke what we were going to do tonight. "Sorry Sak, I'm not telling you anything." he would say after I asked. What was the big surprise all about?

At least Ino helped me out; if you call 'shopping for the perfect outfit for Sasuke' helping out, then yeah that's what she did. But, I've got to give her credit; she really knows her fashion, while keeping my style in as well.

I got a white tank top which had a black ribbon design, while my jeans were black skinny jeans; my shoes were my deep red converses, I used a black and gold bag, and I also used a red jacket. I didn't know if we were going somewhere formal or casual, so Ino just chose this saying it was 'versatile enough'.

I was at home getting ready when I heard the doorbell ring. I asked my cousin to get it for me since I still wasn't finished.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

I reached Sakura's house a bit early, so I understood that she wasn't ready yet. Her cousin, Aika, like at the ball, opened the door. Aika told me to sit on the couch, so that's what I did. She sat on the couch across from me. There was an awkward silence that followed suit; though, I wanted to know something from her.

"Hey, Aika?" I said. She looked at me curiously and said, "Yes?"

"Could you tell me something?" I asked.

"What is it?" she said. I really needed to know this, so I took a deep breath and asked.

"What do you know about Sakura's past?" I asked her. She looked surprised for a moment but answered anyway.

"Honestly, not much. What I do know is that her parents died when she was five, and that she was in the orphanage for about two years before my aunt and uncle found her. Then you already know how she lost her hearing when she was ten. Though something happened before that, something in the orphanage, but I don't know what. I'm sorry that this is all the info I can give you about her past. I really don't know much."

I nodded to her and said, "No, thank you Aika. You've answered a bit more now. I'll ask the rest to Sakura."

* * *

Sakura and I were at the beach, just walking quietly. She suddenly looked at me and said, "Sasuke, where exactly are we going?" I chuckled at her curiosity. She has been asking me that question all week. "Just wait." was all I said to her.

When we were close to our destination, I went behind her and covered her eyes. She protested for a moment, but stayed still once she realized what was going on. I lead her carefully through the beach until we reached the area I prepared. I uncovered her eyes and saw them widen at the sight before her. In front of her was a purple and white lighthouse; and inside the lighthouse was a table for the two of us, with food on it and everything.

"Oh, Sasuke." she said in awe. "It's amazing."

We walked inside and quietly ate the food I (coughmymomcough) made.

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

Sasuke was being even more quiet than usual, so I asked him what was wrong. He looked at me with an unreadable expression and asked, "Would it be alright if I asked you about your past?"

That took me by surprise, but if I wanted to be with him, he had to know everything about me. I nodded at his question. "What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell me that you already knew the girls?" he asked. I took a deep breath to prepare myself.

"Well, I didn't even know it was them at first. The five of us met at the playground before my parents died. They were all really nice and basically protected me from the other kids. But, after the death of my parents, I was immediately sent to the orphanage. Resulting me never seeing them again; until now." I finished and looked at him, waiting for his next question. He didn't skip a beat as he asked the next one.

"Aika told me that something happened to you while you were at the orphanage; what's that _something_?" he asked. I looked at him wondering how he got that information out of her.

"Well, it's not something that _happened_; more like something I kept with me even after leaving the orphanage..." I trailed off not knowing how to word out the next part. Sasuke just nodded, understanding that I needed time. When I knew what to say, I said it slowly and unsurely.

"There was this little boy before. I don't remember what he looked like, but he went to the orphanage every year donating toys and clothes to the kids. On one of his visits, he stumbled upon my room saying that he was just exploring, so I let it go. He left my room, but not before putting down this black and white music box. I ran after him saying he left it; but he told me to keep it. So, I did; until now, it's still in my room on my bedside table." I was looking down, not daring to meet Sasuke's questioning eyes.

But then, I felt a sudden pressure and turned to see Sasuke hugging me. He didn't say anything as I wordlessly hugged him back. How he knew that I needed a hug, I will never know. But just looking at him makes me feel so loved and safe; it makes me feel so incinvible. I knew then and there what I had to say. I took out the hearing aid from my ear and looked at him.

He looked back at me with a curious expression. _'Sasuke?_' I asked in sign language. He still looked at me; eyes unwavering. _'I'm in love with you.'_

Before I knew it, his lips were on mine as he kissed me passionately. "Idiot." he said. "I already knew that. And in case it wasn't obvious enough, I love you too."

That night, the two of us went to the deck of the lighthouse, watching the stars. With both of us occasionally kissing, which ended up becoming a make-out session. For that one moment, everything was perfect.

* * *

**Hey! I'm gonna end it there! Hope you liked it; please REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took so long! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

_BTW: Someone asked who gave her the music box. Well, that will be revealed in later chapters. Care to guess who gave it? _

_Sakura Singing_

**Sasuke Singing**

**_Both of them Singing_**

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

I was so happy! Sasuke loves me back! It was just so hard to believe that after two months of heavily crushing on him and after a week of being M.U. **(Mutual Understanding), **I finally told him how I felt.

Currently, I was holding Sasuke's hand. He was walking me home and we were just talking about random things. I honestly couldn't stop smiling. We reached my house and found it empty; huh, I was sure Aika was going to be home tonight. Oh well, maybe she had something to do with her friends.

We walked inside and instantly, we both headed for the instruments in the living room; I walked over to the piano while he grabbed the guitar from its stand. We both decided on the song we've been working on during the week.

_**"Night Sky"**_

_Sitting by the window seat  
I think about you and me  
But I see the way you look at her  
Still the thought never occured  
I get tongue tied whenever we talk  
I stumble down whenever we walk  
It's so obvious can't you see  
This little dream of you and me?_

I looked at him as he started to play the guitar and added his own voice to the mix.

**_Like the cool air  
Like the warm sun  
Without you here  
I can't go on  
Like the night sky  
Like the daylight  
Whenever I need you  
You're always by my side_**

He looked at me as well, this time, with a smile on his face.

**I watch this butterfly fly away  
Because I want you to stay  
But you only have eyes for him  
I'll never tell you the pain  
I always look at you  
Whenever you're in the room  
It's so obvious, can't you see  
This little dream of you and me?**

**_Like the cool air  
Like the warm sun  
Without you here  
I can't go on  
Like the night sky  
Like the daylight  
Whenever I need you  
You're always by my side_**

We ended the song and smiled at each other. Behind us, I could hear someone clapping. I turned and expected to see my cousin back from where she came from, but I saw someone else.

"Good job, Sakura. That was a nice song." she said. I glared at her and stood up.

"What are you doing here?" I snarled.

"Tsk, tsk, Sakura. Is that anyway to treat one of your childhood friends?" she said. The girl had purple hair and venom green eyes.

"Friends? You expect to call you a friend? After what you did to me? Like hell I'll call you that." I said angrily. Sasuke was in front of me, holding my hands to make sure I didn't do something rash.

"Sakura," he said. "Who's this?" The girl looked at Sasuke hungrily.

"Oh, Sakura. Didn't know you were so busy." she said. Slowly, she walked towards us.

"Don't you dare come near him, you bitch!" I shouted. She ignored me and held her hand out to Sasuke.

"Hello there, big boy. I'm Ami Wagashita. You are?" she asked him.

"Not insterested in a slut like you." he answered. Ami looked shocked as I gave her a smug look.

"See that? He's mine. So get the hell out of my house!" I screached. She glared at me venomously before saying, "What if I don't want to get out of your house?"

"Too bad for you bitch, get out." I said in a dangerously low voice. She smirked at me, leaving me with a confussed thought. Why is she smiling like that? And how did she even get inside here in the first place?

She laughed as if reading my thoughts. "My dear, Sakura." she said. "You are going to have to listen and do everything I say now."

My glare at her intensified. "And why the hell should I do that?"

"Because," she answered. "I had your precious cousin captured by my men." I blanched. She's joking. She has got to be joking. The violet-haired teen laughed maniacally at me expression.

"Yes, now you don't want me telling you on my father, do you?" she said. Her father, a former yakuza leader, was the one who ordered the kill on my parents. If I didn't listen to her, she would have every single person I'm close to killed. I stole a glance at Sasuke; he was looking back at me with a stoic face but confused eyes._ What's going on? _Was what he was thinking. _I'll tell you...later. _I mentally projected to him. I don't know if he got it, but I didn't have time to explain to him now.

I looked at her violently. "What do you want me to do?" I asked quietly. I knew that I was no match against her; and like hell I would risk Sasuke's life on this. She smirked victoriously.

"First, I want you to drop out of the Performing Arts Academy of Konoha." Sasuke reched behind and grabbed a hold of my hand. I squeezed his tightly, and he did the same with mine. But Ami continued on, not noticing our intertwined fingers.

"Secondly, I don't want you to use that hearing aid thing anymore. I want you to be deaf again. And lastly," Our grips tightened even more; our knuckles white. "I want you to dump this boy over here and make him become my boyfriend."

There. Right then and there, I felt my heart stop beating. I looked at Sasuke, terror gracing my eyes. He looked back at me with an equal ammount of horror.

"Haha," Ami sneered. "I knew you would be like this. So, I'm going to give you one week to make your decision. It's either your friends and family or him. When the week is over, I'll be coming back here for your answer with your cousin and parents, and make sure to bring him along too, okay Sakura?"

She walked towards the door she entered, but looked at us before leaving.

"Oh and Sakura," she said. "If you tell the authorities about this exchange, I will have your family instantly killed." And she left.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

I hugged Sakura as she crumpled down to the floor.

"This can't be happeneing." she whispered over and over to herself. I didn't say anything; I didn't tell her it was going to be okay or whisper comforting words into her ear. Because deep down, I knew this was going to end badly either way. She continued to sob and cry to herself as I continued to hug her against me.

How can such a night that started so well, end up so badly?

* * *

**Cliffy! Mwuahahaha! So Ami is back and has given Sakura a choice of either Sasuke or her family. Who will sh choose? Answer the poll on my profile for me to know your opinion on who she should pick! Review as well please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! I had exams and had to study. Anyway, thanks for voting and now I know what to put for the ending :D But in this chapter, there's going to be some OC-ness. It looks short but it's not okay?**

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

Numb.

That was what I felt throughout the week. With Sasuke being by my side and saying nothing was only making it worse. Ami wanted me to choose between my family or Sasuke, but I just couldn't. I loved my family, even though they were adopted, I loved them; they took me in when no one else cared. But Sasuke…I can't even begin to describe how much I loved him. He's so sweet and even came up with a way for me to hear again.

Heck, he even invited me to stay with him in his place until this whole thing is sorted out. His parents didn't mind, and his brother teased us to no end. I slept in the guest bedroom, but most of the time, I have nightmares and end up with Sasuke curled up next to me on my bed. I'm thankful that he understands, but one thing irks me: Why doesn't he talk as much? I mean, sure he doesn't talk, but to me, he always says something. This whole week he has only spoken very few words to me, and that scares me.

Is he mad at me? Is that why he's not talking to me?

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

I'm a frikin' coward.

That's what I thought of myself. And yes people, Sasuke Uchiha is degrading himself; is it the end of the world? No, but it's a close guess. I haven't talked to Sakura the whole week. A few words were exchanged, but nothing else. In the end, I just withdrew into my shell and left Sakura out there hanging. THAT was why I just called myself a coward; I ran away from a problem, and this was when my girlfriend needed me the most. Like I said: COWARD.

Ami extended her deadline to three weeks saying she wanted to put up the suspense. What is this to her, some kind of movie? Tch, bitch. But at least she extended the thing, now Sakura has more time to think. Which reminds me, she's now living under our roof. My parents, especially my mom, loved her; and my dad approved of her (which is a difficult feat in itself).

I was currently in my room, at midnight, thinking. How would Sakura make the choice? _It's simple, _I thought bitterly. _She's going to choose her family. _I got up from my bed and grabbed my guitar; I didn't know what song to play, but the lyrics came easily.

**"Spirit"**

**_Verse 1: Today was the worst day of my life  
But you say tomorrow's gonna be alright  
I reminisce and think about you  
'Cuz right now, I need something to pull me through_**

**_I want to run away  
Don't make me stay  
I'll hesitate if you do  
Just let me go, let me be true_**

I thought about Sakura and how she was always making a way for me to smile.

**_(Chorus)  
All of this hardship  
All of this pain  
I know we'll get there  
By the end of the day  
So please bear with it  
I know you can make it_**

**_Verse 2: It's getting worse, day by day  
I want to have a reason to stay  
But I think I've found  
That very reason  
That very sound (Chorus)_**

**_You help me out every time  
You raise my spirit, you make me shine  
I know times aren't great  
It took a lot for me to say (Chorus x2)_**

I ended the song and took a deep breath. I heard the door open and looked up to see Sakura coming into the room. It was the middle of the night, so I wasn't surprised. But she had a sad look on her face that tore my heart to pieces.

I motioned her to come closer, and she did. She sat on my lap and I hugged her tight, holding her head close to my chest.  
"Sasuke?" she said. I looked at her. "Don't leave me." I hugged her even tighter, and suddenly, I began to shake. I didn't cry or shed any tears, but I sobbed to her. Again, is it the end of the world because Sasuke Uchiha is sobbing? Again, it's a close guess.

Why do I say it's a close guess? Because Sakura Haruno, the girl I'm holding in my arms right now, is my whole world. If she leaves, or if she dies, I might as well follow.

She looked up at me, touched my cheek, and gave me a kiss. It was a gentle, benign kiss; a kiss full of love. I responded to her almost immediately, giving her comfort as I did so. All I knew that at that moment, she truly loved me; and hopefully, I reciprocated that love.

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

It was Monday morning on the second week did I realize something. Sasuke and I have been together for a month; meaning today, March 14, was our first Monthsary. But even though, I kept my mouth shut, knowing that there were other things to think about.

I sighed dejectedly, thinking that maybe if Ami didn't come at all, I would have been out on a date with Sasuke by now. I brushed the thought away though, I knew that he was only thinking about my decision. I honestly didn't know what to think, what decision to make.

Suddenly, I was tackled from behind by an unknown force. I squealed a bit and looked to find Ino hugging me from the back.  
"We heard," she said. "What is that bitch's problem?" I craned my neck more to see the other girls looking either sad or pissed. I didn't answer as the girls all hugged me.  
"By the way Sakura," said Hinata. We all looked at her questioningly. "Happy Monthsary."  
That was when I started crying.

The girls and I ate lunch together. But while I was looking at my food, I imagined some pieces were my family and others Sasuke. I stayed silent the whole time, not trusting my voice to speak for me. The girls tried to cheer me up, but I just couldn't seem to hold a smile long enough for them to be satisfied.

I then felt someone tap me from behind and I looked to see who it was. Only two words left my mouth when I saw who it was.

"Oh. Shit."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Mwuahahaha! Wait for the next chapter! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey there! :D Sorry for the late update; please understand that I had finals and classes to take care of. I DON'T OWN NARUTO. Anyway, enjoy! Again, some OC-ness.**

_**RECAP:**_

_The girls and I ate lunch together. But while I was looking at my food, I imagined some pieces were my family and others Sasuke. I stayed silent the whole time, not trusting my voice to speak for me. The girls tried to cheer me up, but I just couldn't seem to hold a smile long enough for them to be satisfied._

_I then felt someone tap me from behind and I looked to see who it was. Only two words left my mouth when I saw who it was._

_"Oh. Shit."_

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

"What are you guys doing here?" the two people in front of me grinned. By now, everyone in the cafeteria was looking at the table with curious gazes.

I ignored them as I looked at the figures. One of them ran a hand through his red locks while the other raked his green eyes around the room, studying everyone.

The former smiled at me. "Really, Sakura?" he said. "Can't we come over and visit our sister once in awhile?"

"Of course you can, Sasori," I said with a sigh. "But what I don't understand is why only now you and Gaara decide to show up."

Sasori, having red hair and grey-brown eyes that could pierce you, looked at me pointedly before turning to Gaara for support. Gaara, his twin, also had red hair; but instead of brown eyes, he had jade green ones.

He rolled his eyes and decided not to answer.

I sighed exasperatedly at them before turning around and putting my head in my hands. I looked up to find the girls staring at me with open mouths.

"Girls," I said, remembering my manners. "These two are my brothers, Sasori and Gaara Haruno."

That seemed to snap them out of their reverie, as they started to talk to them as if they've known each other their whole lives.  
I didn't mind them as I looked across the cafeteria and saw Sasuke at the entrance, staring at my brothers with a cold gaze.

Right then and there, an idea hit me; I gulped down my sadness as I looked at Sasuke's face and smiled at him for one last time.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

Who were those guys sitting with Sakura? She slid over to where Ino was and said something in her ear; Ino, being a very dramatic person, almost screamed if it wasn't for Sakura who was holding her mouth.

Okay, that was weird. I watched as Ino said something to everyone at the table; almost immediately after she finished her statement, all turned their eyes on me.

What the hell?

I decided to shrug it off and walk over to them. When she realized where I was going, Sakura stood up and met me halfway.

"Sasuke," she said quietly. "We need to talk." I didn't like the feeling I had in my stomach when she said those words. Still, I followed her out of the cafeteria and into an empty classroom.

"Who were those two guys earlier?" I asked, not letting her say anything first.  
She avoided my gaze and the question. "I need to break up with you…" She said it so bluntly that I didn't think I heard her correctly.

"What?"

"I need to break up with you, Sasuke," Her eyes were filled with sorrow and pain. Before I could answer, she left the room. I stood frozen; no words coming out of my mouth, no thoughts erupting from my head. The only thing I had right now was my emotions; confusion being the strongest one.

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a blur. I couldn't remember what had happened. That night, I found out that Sakura left and decided to live with Ino for the time-being. My family kept giving me worried glances since I never said a word.

After dinner, Itachi went into my room.  
"What happened, little bro?" I knew he got frustrated when I didn't answer.

"Listen, I get it that you're upset that Sakura left but I—"  
"She dumped me…" I whispered.

My big brother was cut short and in shock. "What?"  
I smirked a little, though I found nothing amusing. "My exact reaction."  
Itachi didn't find anything funny either. "Do you think she's starting to follow the bitch's demands?" It became a common name to call Wagashita that.  
"Obviously," I said. "She's going to choose her family over me. Can't say I was surprised though."

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

Today was the last of the three weeks Ami has given me. All throughout the days, my big brother Gaara and I have been pretending to be a couple. I thought that maybe Sasuke would move on faster if it was like this.

Turns out, I was right; he never acknowledged me anymore, never even looked at me anymore. I was dying inside to see him like that. Ever since the first day, he has been so kind and sweet to me when he wasn't like that to anyone else. And this is how I'm repaying him; I'm such a monster.

"Sakura," I turned to look at Gaara and Sasori. "We'll meet up tonight at 7:30pm at the front of the park, from there, the plan will begin, alright?" I nodded.

The park. That's where Ami was holding my parents; she told me this morning through my number. I sighed heavily and went to find Sasuke. I only knew one place as where he was.

_If I'm going to do this_, I thought. _I may as well say goodbye to Sasuke, in case something happens._

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

I was in the lighthouse, the one Sakura and I had our first date in. I was sitting over the ledge and felt the breeze.

I sighed quietly. "Today's the last day."  
"I know." I turned quickly to find Sakura standing a few feet behind me. Instantly, I felt my demeanor turn cold, and I knew she felt it too.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked her stoically.

She answered the one thing I wanted to hear. "Looking for you."  
I felt the ice around my heart slowly melting away. To not show how much she's affecting me, I turned around and scoffed. "Tch, yeah right."

"Sasuke, will you please look at me?" she whispered. When I didn't turn around, she walked toward me. In a few seconds, I felt her hands wrap around my body from behind. "I'm so sorry," she said. "I get it if you don't want to talk to me, but just know that you're my first and last love. I'll never find anyone like you; and I don't want to find anyone else. I love you…" I felt her tears and I also felt that she was about to pull away.

I faced her and embraced her tightly. "Then don't leave me," I said in a broken tone. "Don't leave me here, _please _Sakura, I'm begging you. You are the one girl that has made me happy; there is no point if you just make me throw it all away."

She continued crying, and I continued to keep her in my arms. Suddenly, she looked up at me and smiled. "I love you."  
Those three words were all that she needed to make my cold self slip away. I kissed her; I closed my eyes and kissed her. Slowly, she started to kiss me back.

A few seconds later, we broke apart for air and she looked at me sadly.

"I'm sorry." With that, she left. And I let her. And I also had a plan.

* * *

**CLIFFY! Hahahahaha =)))) Don't worry, the other chapters are there already, so yeah. READ ON AND REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey there! :D Sorry for the late update; please understand that I had finals and classes to take care of. I DON'T OWN NARUTO. Anyway, enjoy! Again, some OC-ness.**

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

6:15pm

I made my way to the park. Each step made the dread in my chest rise even further. Yet, I only had one thing in my mind: Sasuke's kiss.

The way he always made me feel so special by just one embrace; the way his kiss makes me forget everything and everyone around me; the way his smile brought light into my world every single day; the way his laugh made me feel like the most important person in the world; the way he would always be so considerate and sweet to me on my worst days; the way he could turn everything around with just three words.

The list could go on and on, and I still wouldn't be finished. Tears rolled down my face as I reminisced; it hurt to know that I was the one who caused him pain, but it had to be done. To protect him, I had to do it.

Five minutes later, I'm at the front entrance of the park; everyone was there waiting for me. Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Temari, Sasori, and Gaara. I gave them a sad smile as the girls all gave me hugs.

Sasori came up to me. "Remember the plan," he said. I nodded and reached my hand to my ears. I took out the hearing aid Sasuke gave to me and handed it over to Ino. I took a deep breath, and hesitantly, I walked to the heart of the forested park.

* * *

6:30pm

I got to the middle of the park and saw Ami; behind her was my family, tied up in ropes. Aika and my aunt, who was like a mother to me, were crying. While the bitch was smirking at me triumphantly.

"Well, well," she said. I strained my eyes to read her lips. "Six-thirty on the dot! Nice job, forehead. And look! You're family is unharmed." I glared at her. She laughed. "What? Cat got your tongue? Oh, that's right! You can't talk anymore because you don't have your hearing aid. And I don't see that hot guy with you, does that mean you broke up with him?"

I stayed silent, not giving her the satisfaction to affecting me; though inside, I wanted to punch her plastic face out.

I got my board out and wrote down something.  
**_"Will you let them go now?"  
_**And I showed it to her. She laughed. "Did you really think I was going to let them go? Nonsense! Now that I've got you here, I can just torture them and watch you break even more. After all, emotional pain is so much more fun than physical pain."

All around me, she had men hold onto me; giving enough space only to write.

I wrote down something again and showed the bitch.  
**_"Why are you doing this? What have I ever done to you?"_**

She glared. "You were born, that's what! I'm guessing you didn't know this, but Sakura dear, we are sisters."

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

6:15pm

I was in my house, waiting for Itachi to finish up. I told him about my plan, and he decided to help me out with it. I sighed in impatience.

"Bro, hurry up!" I saw him over my shoulder putting on his Anbu Black Ops gear; Anbu Black Ops, the police's secret agency wherein they partake in dangerous and life-threatening missions. Sort of like bounty hunters with really bad tempers.

Around the world, there is one Anbu facility for each country; and each facility has four groups of different kinds of Anbu: the Rookies or the Genin, which I think explains itself, they handle light missions, nothing too serious. The Chunin, secondary class Anbu, they handle the more difficult missions, tracking people down and defending the outer parts of the country. The Jounin, the ones who are almost masters of the Anbu, they handle some of the most dangerous missions depending on their strengths and weaknesses, as well as training the rookies. And lastly, the Akatsuki, they are the S-class missioners, they deal with criminals in every aspect, they are also the most skilled hunters, in terms of mind and body; and in this group, eleven are only chosen every year.

Itachi was part of those eleven members and is really proud of it. Which reminded me…

"Bro, hurry up!"

* * *

6:30pm

Itachi called his other Akatsuki friends and found out that one of them was already in front of the park. He told all of them the plan; all agreeing to help out.

"So, wait a sec," I said to him. "Why are you helping me out again?"

He smirked. "Well, I want to see you and my future sister-in-law to be happy again," I felt my cheeks turn red. "But, I also found out that Ami Wagashita and her father were on the Anbu's Bingo Book."

I raised my brow at this. "Meaning?"

"Meaning they are wanted in sixty-eight countries for murder, treason, homicide, robbery, and piracy. They haven't been caught since they have relations everywhere. But now that she's been spotted, I won't let the opportunity waste."

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

6:50pm

Ami was my sister. She told me that my mother and her father were married once, and then she was born. A few years later, I was born after her by the same parents. But because of my arrival, my biological parents started having financial problems. Ami had to quit school and work early. Soon, my parents divorced. Kurito Wagashita took Ami with him, while Ayame Sato (my mother's maiden name) took me.

"Now," she said, after telling me the story. "Let's get on with the show, shall we?"

I closed my eyes. I figured that if I did this, I wouldn't have to watch my family get hurt again. My ears were useless, so hearing wasn't there anymore; all I had to do was close my eyes.

But when I did, Ami hit me. She started punching me; I couldn't fight back, she had my family ready to be killed at a moment's notice. My blood was everywhere; I screamed. She started laughing, but I knew she wouldn't have the last laugh.

Let the plan commence.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

6:30pm

Back at the front of the park, Sasori and the rest were waiting for Sakura's signal. Two seconds later, they saw a car pull up in front of them. Out came the Uchihas with Sasuke's friends.

"What's going on here?" Sasuke asked. Ino came forward to answer his question.

"Sakura made a plan to bring Ami down. She broke up with you and pretended to be in a relationship with Gaara over there," she pointed to the said teen. "Who is really her brother, so that Ami and her spies would think that she started following her demands. And then, Sasori," she pointed to the other said teen. "Was going to call his friends from the Akatsuki to capture Ami. All we have to do is wait for Sakura's signal."

Sasuke smirked a little at the Sakura's simple, yet effective, cleverness. "Funny," he said to everyone. "She and I had the same plan."

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

6:55pm

I stood up when I heard a scream. I looked at the others and gained a nod from each of them; the Akatsuki were there, so we were safe, or as safe as we can be with the situation at hand.

I got up from the grass and sprinted to the way the scream came from. But, I only had one thing in my head: _"Sakura"_

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

6:58pm

I couldn't take it anymore. Ami's punches were strong, and I lost a lot of blood. I felt my head start to get heavy. And slowly, I started to close my eyes.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

6:58pm

I made it just in time to see Sakura fall to the ground and the bitch laughing at it. I felt my fists clench. _No one can touch **my** Sakura like that._

Without thinking, I ran towards Wagashita and gave her a punch in the face. The rest of Akatsuki took hold of all the gang members there and knocked out each and every one of them.

I kept punching her until her face was unrecognizable, until Itachi stopped me. "Enough, little brother." His friend and collegue, Kisame, whistled at the scene I made. "Remind me never to get you pissed."

I ignored him and ran to where Sakura was; she was still breathing, but her pulse was decreasing. Slowly, I felt my eyes start to close; I didn't what from, either from exhaustion or just a punch I didn't notice, but five seconds later, I was out cold.

I knew only four words escaped my mouth before I blacked out.

"Sakura, I love you…"

* * *

**Ok, so everyone's in the clear now. All that's left is the epilogue chapter an then I'm done with this story. Thank you everyone!**


	16. Epilogue

**Hey guys! This is the last chapter, but just know that I had fun writing this story. It really helped me out in giving out my emotions in a cool way. Anyway, thank you all for reading my story and I hope you'll enjoy this last chapter and review to me your thoughts or even when you just feel like it, I don't mind. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

I walked into Sakura's room and watched as she slept; we were both brought to the hospital; me for overexerting myself, and Sakura for a huge amount of blood loss.

I smiled a little, she looked so peaceful. I wish life was as peaceful as she was right then. I suddenly remembered the recent events that took place.

In the end, the Akatsuki were able to save her family; Ami and her cronies were sent to lifetime in jail with her father. And Sakura and I were able to live happily again.

* * *

**_(Back to the first chapter)_  
Normal POV:**

"I still can't believe that I'm so lucky as to have you for a girlfriend." Sasuke Uchiha said to his Sakura. She smiled at him. "And I can't believe you actually fell in love with a deaf girl like me."

He smirked. "Hn, and I can't believe that I'm about to do this right now."

Sakura gave a confused look. "About to do what right now?"

"This."

The Uchiha suddenly got on one knee and looked up at Sakura's shocked face. "Sakura Haruno, we have been through hell and back together, I promise to never leave your side no matter what and that I will love you until the end of eternity. Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

* * *

**One year later…**

Sakura Uchiha looked around their new home; she and her husband just bought the place and it looked like it was in top condition.

"Babe?" she called to Sasuke. "Where are you?"  
"Up here in our room." He replied. She smiled at the mention of _'our room' _and walked up the stairs to find him.

She saw him looking inside one of the boxes and saw what he was staring at.

"Oh, you found the music box?" she asked.

"Was this the one you told me about before in our first date?" his voice was barely above a whisper.

She wrinkled her brow in confusion. "Yeah, why?"

"I think I know who that boy was…"

"And he is…?" she asked quietly.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Me."

She also smiled and bent down to give him a kiss. "Well then," she said once they paused to get some air. "I guess it was a musician's romance since the very beginning, don't you think?"

"Hn, sure. And it'll be like that until I top loving you."

"And that time is when?"

Sasuke gave his infamous smirk. "Never."

* * *

**That was the last chapter! I'm sorry it was short, but I hope you still liked it. Again thank you so much for reading my story!**

**Love,**

**_DreamerxReality _3**


End file.
